<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You should be afraid of the big bad wolf by alice9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337630">You should be afraid of the big bad wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9'>alice9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted mugging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles steps out for a phone call. Attempted mugging ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You should be afraid of the big bad wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This tiny ficlet is my very first TW fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The supernatural was something he could deal with, no problem. Give him a werewolf or a witch or a banshee, hell even a kanima and he had that shit. But people, to borrow the words of the immortal Dean Winchester, people were crazy. That thought was being acted out in the form of a gun pressed against his temple and a menacing street thug pressing him to a brick wall. It wasn’t even a hunter. It was just a regular old ass hole that wanted his wallet. Which he’d left inside when he’d stepped out to make a call. </p><p>"I don't have anything you want.” Stiles spoke slowly. It had been quite some time since a human had made him feel helpless. A human with a gun to his head was as dangerous as any other supernatural foe he would have been up against. Humans were a bit too trigger happy and he didn’t want to risk the gun going off in a scuffle.  “I mean, you can have my phone but I left my wallet inside." </p><p>His words only served to make the man in front of him angrier. The gun barrel dug against his skin. "That’s a real shame for you isn't it." </p><p>Stiles was trying to come up with a witty retort and failing dreadfully. Slipping to sarcasm as a defense mechanism was usually an easy task but at the moment he found it hard to come up with anything. Instead his eyes flicked back behind the man, and he smirked because he didn't have to think of anything.</p><p>The man raged at his smirk. "What the hell are you smiling about?" He demanded. </p><p>From behind the man where Derek stood in the shadow of the alley he spoke low and dangerous. "His husband is a werewolf." </p><p>It was over in seconds. The mugger was left lying bloody and unconscious on the dirty street, a perfect package for whichever deputy would show up. Derek was all over Stiles, rubbing his face roughly against his throat, chest rumbling in anger. </p><p>“Never let you out of my sight.” Derek growled nipping lightly at his jaw. “Never.”</p><p>Stiles laughed. “Sure thing big bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this years Nanowrimo I am cleaning out my work in progress folder instead of crafting something new. My Teen Wolf folder alone has 47 things that need to be edited, finished, or just uploaded. Stay tuned for more TW fics. </p><p>Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can't learn if I don't know what I am doing wrong.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>